Hazel's Legacy
by Firegriffin75
Summary: After Hazel stops running, the Watership rabbits find themselves in need of a new Chief Rabbit. The story of Hazel's son and his warren (mostly new characters). Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first time using fanfiction and I only have one request: PLEASE REVIEW! I'd also like to dedicate this story to Pheonix Fire Spirit (read her stuff, it's great). My story wouldn't be here if she never told me about fanfiction. Also, thanks to Richard Adams. He was the real basis for my insparation. You rock Richard!!!!!!

If you haven't read Watership Down, then you obviously wouldn't know about Lapine, the language of the rabbits. Here is a list of the Lapine words I used in this story:

rah- prince, leader, or Chief Rabbit. Usually used as a suffix

Owsla- a group of the strongest and cleverest rabbits in a warren that serve the Chief Rabbit and his doe. Some Owslas are strictly military while others are made up of garden raiders or patrolls. A storyteller or seer may also find their way into one.

silflay- to go above ground and feed

elil- enimies to rabbits (foxes, badgers, men, ect.)

tharn- stupified or hypnotized with fear. In certain contexts it may mean "looking foolish", "heartbroken", or "forlorn."

Anywho, on with the story.

A heavily built young buck with a thick gray coat stood guard in front of Hazelrah's empty burrow. His father had left only a moment ago as though in some sort of trance. Perturbed by his unusual behavior, the buck left his post to follow Hazel. As he passed through the Honeycomb, a voice stopped him.

"Ashwood! Wait a moment!" The buck turned to face the speaker. It was Rosebarb, a young brown furred doe and the first female Captain of Owsla. But doe or not, that shouldn't come as a suprise considering she was one of Bigwig's granddaughters. Rosebarb continued, "Where's Hazel? He told the Owsla to report to him this morning but none of the officers or I can find him." She sounded as worried as Ashwood began to feel.

"I was just going to look for him," he replied. "Hazel was acting strangely when he left so I decided to follow and see. He's probably just gone out to silflay."

The two rabbits exited the warren through the main run. Above ground, Ashwood spotted a group of his sisters playing bob-stones with some of the younger kittens among piles of already fallen leaves and went to ask them if they knew anything of Hazel's whereabouts.

"Moonflower," he began, directing his question at an albino kitten. "Have you seen father anywhere?"

Moonflower replied, "Actually, I saw him heading toward that ditch over there. He looked tharn, Ashwood. It was really weird." Leaving his sister with words of reassurement, Aswood, followed closely by Rosebarb, made his way to the ditch.

The sight they found was not one they were glad to see at all. Hazel lay motionless at the edge of the ditch, sprawled out as he would to sleep. "I think he's dead," murmured Ashwood, his voice filled with despair. Rosebarb gently touched noses with the old rabbit at her paws. It was dry and no breath came from it. "I'm sorry Ashwood," she told him sympathetically. "I know you loved your father very much." If rabbits could cry, Aswood would be doing just that at this moment. He said, "The Black Rabbit would have come for him sooner than later. At least he looks comfortable. We'd better tell the Council."

After receiving the report from Rosebarb, the Council (another attribute later adapted from the Efrafans) discussed the issue of electing a new Chief Rabbit. "Well," began a grizzled old buck, his fur graying with age, "I think the doe, you know the one from his first litter, should take the position. She's old enough."

Another put in, "I agree with you that we need a rabbit of age, but the doe you speak of is much too old. She'll stop running by next summer. Perhaps Inlethlay (literally translated as 'moon fur'). He's an officer in the Owsla and Hazel had only good words for him."

Words of approval rippled over the Council, but a young doe in the back spoke up. "I agree that Inlethlay is an excellent choice, but he's need on the Owsla. If anything were to happen to Rosebarb, he's next to take her place as captain. I say that we elect that young gray buck who was always with Hazel or outside his burrow. He'd have a lot of experience, helping Hazel with his duties and all. Ashwood, I think his name was?"

After much consideration, the Council made their decision to make Ashwood the next Chief Rabbit.

One of the Owsla messengers was sent to ready him to appear before the Council at ni-Frith.

Excited to carry out his very first duty, the novice messenger scampered out of the Council burrow. He still couldn't believe that they were actually going to make his best his best friend the Chief Rabbit! Turning into the first burrow of a long run, the messenger found Ashwood and his brother huddled in the middle sleeping.

"Ashwood," he said quietly. "Ashwood, wake up. It's Speedpaw. I've got some good news for you."

Still groggy from just waking up, Ashwood stumbled out of burrow. "This better be good," he said crankily.

Speedpaw got very excited and told him everything about the Council meeting and their decision. "You've got less fifteen minutes 'till ni-Frith," he told him, assisting him in flattening his disarranged fur. "The Council hates tardiness, so you'd better show up a little early."

"But I can't be Chief Rabbit!," objected Ashwood. "I haven't even been considered to be accepted as part of the Owsla yet. And I can't run very fast or fight either. Why don't they choose Inlethlay? He's everything and more."

Speedpaw replied, "I honestly don't think they're looking at your physical ability, Ashwood. True, I got accepted because I can run, but you can actually give something to the warren, I think. But we'd better go now. Wouldn't want to keep the Council waiting, now would we?"

Leaving his friend outside the Council Burrow, Speedpaw continued down the run, going about some other Owsla business. Ashwood took a deep breath and nervously hopped into the entrance.

He was greeted by the grizzled old rabbit, obviously the Head of Council, and received nods from the other six and the Captain of Owsla all sitting in a semicircle around the burrow. Rosebarb winked good luck at him as the Head began to speak.

"Welcome, Ashwood. It has come to our attention, after the unfortunate death of Hazelrah, our warren is in need of a new Chief Rabbit. After much discussion, we have decided to pass this responsibility on to you. Do you accept, knowing your duty to defend the warren against elil and to keep up the general well-being of the rabbits here?"

With the strongest voice he could muster, Ashwood replied, "I accept and pledge," glad to be over with it.

Then the Head spoke to Rosebarb, "As Captain of Owsla, do you accept the responsibility of protecting the life of your Chief Rabbit before your own, and can you speak the same for your officers?"

She replied, "I accept and pledge."

So Ashwood became known throughout the warren as Ashwoodrah. But that was a mouthful, so most of the rabbits just called him Ashrah.

Ashrah could do anything he wanted in the warren, but he promised not only the Council but himself to do his best for the warren. Little did he know, however, that his first test was coming sooner than he thought......

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my sad attempt at a clincher ending! Yeah, this chapter wasn't too exciting, but the next one has a garden raid so that one should turn out better. Please review!!!!


	2. The Raid

Chapter 2 is FINALLY up! I'd like to thank all who reviewed my first chapter, however a special thanks to the following:Blacklight 52- I enjoyed your review and thanks for the encouragement! I'm glad you like Speedpaw, you'll see more of him.Phoenix Fire Spirit- Thanks, I _was_ more carefulthis time. Hopefully...... Hareward the White- Thanks for pointing that out about the counting, I didn't remember.

Some Lapine words of note:

lendri- a badger

El-ahrairah- a rabbit folk hero (name literally translates as "Prince with a Thousand Enimies"

Anywho, with that said, on with chapter 2!

"Oh please! Let me go with you!" Ashwood hadn't begged like that since he was a kitten. In the Honeycomb, he was speaking with Rosebarb about a planned trip to Nuthanger Farm. The warren was complaining that they hadn't had carrots in a while so as Chief Rabbit, Ashwood felt obliged to get them for his people. It had been _his_ idea and didn't understand why Rosebarb wasn't keen on his going. True, he had never been on a garden raid, but he could learn. With some help.

"Have you ever even watched a garden raid?" Rosebarb argued , trying to make him understand. "It's a very dangerous process. There could be a dog, or men, or even a lendri if we happen to run into one. Besides, you're the Chief Rabbit and nothing can happen to you. The Council would make a spectacle of killing me in front of the whole warren if some something were to go wrong and you- what!?"

Ashwood was laughing at her as they left the Honeycomb. "Don't be a fool, Rosebarb. I'm coming and that's that."

Above ground, Ashwood found the rest of the selected rabbits to go on the raid. He was embarrassed to realize that he didn't know the names of the officers in his own Owsla, so he turned to Rosebarb with a look of complete dismay. So she began to explain their mission. "Ashrah," she began. "I've taken the liberty of selecting two officers and other Owsla personnel for the raid at Nuthanger Farm. The two officers, Felzin and Inlethlay, and myself will each take command of a group of four."

Felzin, a well aged rabbit of about three or four years with dark mocha fur and white streaks under his eyes, nodded and smiled a greeting, complete respect for his Chief Rabbit in the gesture. Inlethlay did the same, but with an almost jealous look in his eyes. _Could it be possible that he knew that the Council was going to elect him before_ _they decided on me?_, thought Ashwood to himself. If that was true, he would have to gain his respect as soon as possible. It would be too easy to overthrow a new Chief Rabbit, especially if you were already trusted enough to have a high position and Inlethlay was a perfect example of that.

Rosebarb continued, "Felzin, you'll take the field from the east. Inlethlay, you make a direct move head on but stay low and don't attract the man's attention. I'll go with Ashrah from the west. Where the bridle path meets the farm, we'll split up and take our positions. We need to get this done as quick as possible and get as much as possible. After your group is finished, head back to the bridle path and wait until everyone else arrives. Everyone understand?"

After receiving an affirmative from both officers, they descended Watership Down, which was rather awkward because rabbits' bodies aren't built to climb downward. With such large back limbs, many of the rabbits ended up tumbling head over heels down to the bottom. Ashwood was relived as he stumbled the last few feet onto the bridle path. Despite the large bruise he would have on his tailbone in the morning, the trip was, so far, going relatively well.

Not far down the path, a white pickett fence marked the start of the farm. "Here's where we split," said Rosebarb. "Keep focused and remember: don't put too much in your mouth. Whatever you gather, you'll have to carry all the way back up the down. Now let's make this quick."

They were about to go their separate ways when three rabbits came running down the bridle path from the direction of Watership Down. Ashwood immediately recognized the rabbit in the lead as Speedpaw with his very light, almost dirty blonde, brown fur. The other two's names he couldn't recall but he knew he had met them at some point.

When the three reached them, Speedpaw shuffled nervously for a moment, pretending to catch his breath. He had never had to speak in front of more higher ranked rabbits then he could count before. Not only that, but he knew Rosebarb wouldn't like what he had to say. The Council had sent him and the other two personally to help the captain with carrying the food back to the warren. But it wasn't that. Everyone on the Owsla knew that the Council didn't trust Rosebarb because she was, Frith forbid, a doe and there had never been a female captain before. The only reason why they elected her was because the rest of the warren wanted her in the position. So it seemed that they were the only ones who had a problem with it. But that could make all the difference. As soon as Speedpaw mustered enough courage to speak, he said shakily, " Captain Rosebarb, the Council sent us to help you bring the food back to the warren. That is, um… if you need it. The Council thought so anyway….." He trailed off after seeing the enraged look on Rosebarb's face.

_Damn the Council!_, thought Rosebarb agrivatedly. _I don't need help! They still don't think I'm capable to lead my Owsla, do they? This can't go on any longer. I'll have to confront them this time. Embarrassing me in front of my officers and Chief Rabbit! I don't want them to think that I'm unable just because the Council is sexist! Oh well, I might as well use these little helpers they've sent. Less work for us. _"Thank you, Speedpaw. Just wait for us here. We shouldn't be long."

Leaving the three messengers, the rabbits split into their separate groups. A little ways eastward, still following the bridle path, Rosebarb's group squeezed under the fence and immediately found themselves in a carrot patch. Ashwood's mouth began to water as he gazed at rows upon rows of orangey goodness. He had selected a good time for the raid; they were just right to eat now.

Following the others' examples, Ashwood began his attempts at eradicating the carrots from the ground. Even if he grabbed the base, they still found a way to either snap or not come up at all. So he resorted to gathering previously uprooted carrot pieces that he found lying around. No one seemed to notice, so he just kept at it. The raid wasn't as exciting as he expected one to be. He was thinking it would be more along the lines of something out of an El-ahrairah story with danger and adventure. It was a little disappointing, but better than staying at the warren to argue with the Council about how they should go about fixing that minute hole in one of the back runs. Plus it was a nice day to be outside; Frith was high in the sky blazing His elegant self over everyone and a pleasant breeze just fluttered the bushy green tops of the carrots in the patch. Maybe someone would be telling a story in the field when he got back so he could relax.

"I think we've got a pretty haul," Rosebarb called to everyone. "Let's bring all this to those three so they can carry it up."

Knowing that they now had extra help, Rosebarb had taken her time not only in getting to the field, but getting back. So she was quite suprised to find that both groups had not arrived yet. "Let's wait for them," she said with a hint of concern in her voice. "They should be coming any minute."

They waited for a while. A long while. Finally, Ashwood spoke up, "Something is obviously wrong, Captain. I say we should go and get them ourselves. Waiting here won't do us any good." Rosebarb nodded in agreement and lead the group down to the fields once again, but this time straight forward where Inlethlay was supposed to be. Keeping low, crawling on their bellies under the taller plants, they made their way through the central field. The farmer's house wasn't far off (only a few hundred feet away by human terms) and the smell of cooking meat drifted to them from an open window.

Ashwood wrinkled his nose and said, "That smells awful," to a very pretty brownish-red furred doe next to him, whose name he had learned was Ember. "What_ is_ that?" He found her fiery fur extremely attractive and he immediately liked her after only a few minutes of speaking with her previously.

"It's probably rabbit meat, Ashrah," she replied. "Men eat us if they can catch us." She shivered, disturbed by the thought of devouring her own kind in such a barbaric manner.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a man's voice cursing came from the farmhouse. All of the rabbits froze to listen. Inlethlay, visible because of his silverish white coat, sat upright on his haunches with his head and ears erect as he waited perfectly still. _What is he thinking?! If that man comes out of the house, he's going to be seen!_, Ashwood thought fearfully.

Then the farmhouse door swung open wildly, slamming against the side of the house with an ear splitting bang that broke the silence in the garden. The farmer, barefoot in ragged jeans and a dirty wifebeater that had been worn a year too long, stumbled out of the doorway hefting a shotgun. It didn't take the rabbits long to figure out what he was going to do with it.

Instinctively, Ember began to stamp the ground rapidly with a hind foot. She called out to Inlethlay, "Officer, get down!" But it was too late. He had gone tharn and couldn't do anything but stare transfixed with fear at the farmer and his gun.

"Out of my garden you damn rabbits!" the farmer exclaimed in a gruff voice and aimed the shotgun right at Inlethlay. All of his Owsla training couldn't help him now. Despite his foggy mental state, he knew exactly what was going to happen; it was the end for him. In the back of his mind, or maybe his imagination, Inlethlay could hear the Black Rabbit gently calling his name. When He called, you had to go……

The Chief Rabbit in Ashwood immediately took over and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself bolting straight for the farmer. As he ran over the man's bare feet, he dug his claws in deep and felt them puncture through the flesh and scratch against something solid. The farmer screamed in anguish as Ashwood ripped them free of his foot.

The unsuspecting man accidentally fired the gun too high as he screamed, muffling a curse and bringing Inlethlay back to his senses. He scampered after his retreating comrades, urged on by Rosebarb who had retaken charge of the situation. They hopped the fence's lower beam and made a mad dash for the base of Watership Down.

Officer Felzin, Speedpaw, and the others were waiting for them as they arrived. "I heard a gunshot," began Felzin, worry filling his voice. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we're all fine," said Ashwood after sweeping his gaze over the others. He began to clean the now caking blood off of his paws. There would be a stain that wouldn't go away for a few days, he figured.

"You'd better be fine!" yelled Rosebarb in outrage. "You could have been killed! And that man would have eaten you! Him and-"

Ashwood broke in, "Please Captain! I appreciate your concern but don't have a fit and be so disrespectful. _I'm _Chief Rabbit and if I see it fit to risk my life for one of my officers then I will! You will not speak to me in that tone again. Do you understand, Captain?"

Rosebarb was speechless. She hadn't expected Ashwood's sudden stand. Just nodding and mumbling a quiet, "Yes sir. I understand," she prepared the other rabbits to begin their climb back home.

As they prepared to leave, Ashwood and Speedpaw looked back at the field. The injured farmer was examining his bleeding feet, his face screwed up in pain. "That was amazing what you did back there, Ashwood!" exclaimed Speedpaw excitedly. "It must have been fun wasn't it?"

Ashwood replied, trying to keep up his Chief Rabbitness, "No, it was dangerous."

"So you didn't enjoy attacking the farmer at all. You got no feeling of satisfaction."

"Well I didn't say _that_."

"C'mon Ash. You had fun. Just admit it."

Ashwood heaved a sigh, smiled at his friend and replied, "Okay, fine. Yeah, I had fun."

----------------------LATER----------------------

Back at the warren, Rosebarb was speaking with Felzin in the Honeycomb. If anyone would back her up, he would be him. "You know the Council doesn't think I'm able to lead the Owsla. It's because I'm a doe, I'm sure of it."

"Are you positive that you're not just jumping to conclusions?" Felzin asked. "There _are_ does on the Council."

"I don't think it's the _whole_ Council, Felzin. Just the Head and maybe a few of his cronies." When Felzin gave her a disbelieving look, Rosebarb continued, "When they elected me Captain of Owsla, the only members who didn't vote for me were the Head and his closest assistants. All of them are bucks. Don't you see?"

Felzin replied doubtfully, "But what if you're wrong Captain? I've been an officer for as long as anyone in the warren can remember. I have a good reputation to maintain. Don't get me wrong, if the Head is sexist like you say he is, then I'll be the first to agree with you-he needs to be impeached. But shouldn't we speak to the Chief Rabbit about this?"

"There's no need to get Ashrah involved. This is _my_ fight, Felzin. All I ask is that you assist me a little and try to convince the Head to trust me, or even just give me a chance! Please." Rosebarb was almost begging at this point and Felzin couldn't just not help her.

_A warren is based on trust. We can't survive if we don't trust each other_, thought Felzin. _The Head_ must_ learn to_ _be more open_. "Yes, Captain. I'll help you."

Please review!!!! I think this one is MUCH better than the last chapter. And more to come!


	3. Facing Prejudice and a New Problem

Here's chapter 3! Thanks to everybody who reviewed- I love you all!!!! No dedications or anything this time, just the story. Enjoy!

A warm, gentle breeze drifted all over Watership Down. The sun was going to set soon and most of the rabbits had gone underground but there was still a group of them, mostly kittens, nestled in the grass. They were listening to an old black buck, now graying, tell a story. After such a busy day with the raid, Ashwood couldn't wait to take this opportunity to relax.

Shadow, the storyteller, had been telling stories since Ashwood was a kitten. And today he was enthralling the kittens with "The Story of the Trial of Elahriarah" which happened to be a favorite of Ashwood's. It was being told very well; Shadow had always been enthusiastic and really got into the stories. In fact, he was probably the best storyteller the warren had ever heard since Dandelion stopped running.

Ashwood took a seat between Moonflower and one of her kitten friends and listened to the story. He had come in at a good part. Yona the hedgehog was dancing and singing "O Slug-a-Moon", which brought ripples of laughter from every listener. Just then, Ashwood spotted Inlethlay bounding over the rise of the down. A certain urgency in the way he moved told him it was important.

When the silver furred officer reached Ashwood, he said, keeping his voice low as not to disturb the story, "Ashrah, there's another rabbit here to see you. He says he's an ambassador from Efrafa. I think there might be something wrong."

"I'll go see him right away then," Ashwood replied eagerly. He couldn't remember the last time the Efrafan ambassador came, even in his father's time. And he wouldn't just come- he would be sent.

His officer led him over the grassy rise of the down where he found a rabbit waiting for him. A dull sandy colored young buck, the Efrafan ambassador didn't look like what Ashwood expected. He had been expecting and older and more handsome rabbit; something a warren would want to show for itself. But he did have manners.

"Good evening," the ambassador began, lowering his head respectively. "My name is Sandune and, as you probably already know, I am the ambassador from Efrafa." Black eyes sorrowful, he said, "I heard about Hazelrah. I'm sorry. His death is a most unfortunate event even for us Efrafans. You must be Ashwoodrah, the new Chief Rabbit?"

"I am, and thank you for your sympathy." Ashwood was trying his best to sound formal, but it proved to be a harder task than he thought. He just wasn't used to this sort of professional speaking with more experienced rabbits. Sandune had to be no more than half a year older than himself and he was talking like he had done his job for a lifetime! Wanting to make a good impression, he continued, "Would you like to come into the warren? We can continue our business in a comfortable burrow. Or we can stay above ground, if you wish. The weather is quite pleasant."

Sandune, preferring to be above ground, was lead back over the rise and to the large tree that grew near the burrow entrances. He made himself comfortable between the gnarled roots and when Ashwood and Inlethlay had done the same, he began, "I'm afraid that I don't bring great news, but it's not necessarily bad either." At the confused expressions of the other two, he continued, "You see, one of the officers in an the Efrafan Owsla patrol has had an odd experience with an officer of a Belt warren patrol."

"What happened?" Ashwood asked in interest. "None of my patrols have reported anything strange going on around the Belt warren."

"Well actually……..," Inlethlay said carefully. "We have been noticing a few things. We just haven't reported it yet because we weren't sure. They _are_ part of the alliance so why would we suspect them of anything? Captain Rosebarb told us to try to find out more first."

Sandune asked him, "When is your next patrol going out?"

"This evening, fu Inle. We're going to check out their night activity"

"Good. I'll see if I can send a few of our Owsla to meet yours if that's all right with your captain."

"I'm sure there will be no problem with that," Ashwood said. "But I'm curious. What sort of activity is going on? This should have been reported."

"On our last patrol two days ago," began Sandune, "one of the officers spotted a Belt rabbit within our grounds. He told the outsider politely that our patrols had that area covered and to go back to his patrol squadron. But the Belt fellow was very rude and said that he would do what he wanted because he was equal to any Efrafan. According to the agreement we all made as the alliance, he wasn't supposed to be there. But despite our officer's efforts, he couldn't make the Belt rabbit leave. I guess the outsider got angry and attacked him, even though he was only half the officer's size. Poor thing. He didn't stand a chance. In self defense, the officer killed him. Let's just say the Belt Warren's Captain of Owsla wasn't too thrilled to hear the news. The officer will attend his trial in a few days and their Council will punish him as they see fit."

Ashwood was troubled to hear Sandune's story. It was odd in itself for any rabbit to wander out that far from his warren alone. That was just plain dangerous and a good way to get yourself killed by elil. _Too bad he_ was_ killed_, he thought. _If they had taken him prisoner, he could have been questioned. They obviously have a problem with the Efrafans and what if they have one with us that we don't know about?_

"We saw some peculiar activity going on yesterday," began Inlethlay slowly.

Ashwood glanced at him as if to ask, "What else haven't you told me?"

Nervously, Inlethlay continued, "It seemed that every buck in the Belt warren, even civilians, were above ground in front of their main burrow. They were all out in the open where any elil could see them but we couldn't figure out what they were doing. It just seemed unnatural to us."

"That **is** rather odd. And we haven't heard from the Belt warren in what seems like ages," Ashwood replied. "But all of this doesn't mean that they're up to any trouble."

"Yes, but don't you think we should try to find out a little more? We can't be too careful," Sandune said.

"But remember," Ashwood argued further, "they **are **of our own blood. The Belt warren is both Watership and Efrafan. I refuse to suspect rabbits that could be my cousins or brothers of any trouble."

"But Ashrah, what if…….." Inlethlay sounded worried. "let's at least find out a bit more. Just because they're family doesn't mean anything." Sandune nodded in agreement.

Ashwood was still slightly suprised and didn't know what to do. "I need some time to think, " he said, heaving a sigh with a hint of frustration. "Next time, officer, I want this sort of thing reported. Don't make this mistake again."

"Yes sir," Inlethlay replied meekly.

"If you need time to think, you'd better think quick, with all do respect," Sandune said. "Your next patrol is tonight."

_Oh that's right_, Ashwood thought to himself. _I'll have to see what Rosebarb has to say about the whole thing._ "Thank you, Sandune, Your information is helpful to us. But on to other things. How is Efrafa holding up?"

Ashwood, Inlethlay and Sandune stayed under the tree for a while making small talk and exchanging the usual warren gossip.

---------_-MEANWHILE_-----------

"I'd like to speak with the Head of Council, please," Rosebarb requested from a young buck on sentry duty outside of the Council Burrow. Felzin was with her, if reluctant to be. He was nervous because the Council held him and high respects and violating that seemed to be his worst nightmare. In fact, Rosebarb had never seen him this troubled; he fidgeted and kept twitching his ears this way and that. _Maybe it was a bad idea to convince him to_ _help me_, she thought with a little guilt.

"One moment please," the sentry replied and he left them in the run. Coming out a minute later, he said, "I'm sorry, but the Head says he has no time for you right now, Captain."

_No time for me? _"Did he say when was good time to come back?"

"No Captain. He didn't say anything, but I'm sure later would be fine."

Rosebarb was aggravated now. The Head always gave an alternative time. _What could he be that's so important that_ _he couldn't even tell me when to come back? Or maybe he just doesn't want to see me._ "May I ask what he's doing?" _Well too bad! He will!_

The sentry thought for a moment and then said, reluctance filling his voice, "He's very busy, I'm sure, but…….. He didn't seem to be doing anything when I went in. Or at least no one was there with him…….."

"Move aside, please," Rosebarb demanded and , not even waiting for the poor sentry to move, she barged past him and entered the Council Burrow. Felzin followed, murmuring apologies to the sentry who cowered against the wall of the entrance.

The Captain stormed into the burrow, fur bristling in anger. She was going to yell, Felzin could tell. But the sight that met him in the burrow convinced him that she would every right to. The Head and three of his chief advisors were playing bob-stones in the middle of the burrow and they seemed to be having a good time too.

"What the-!? You can't take a few minutes to speak to me because you're too busy playing a kittens' game with your friends!? I don't believe it!" Rosebarb ranted. No one had ever seen her this angry, but the Head just sneered at her.

"Well you better start believing," he replied in his old voice that sounded like creaking wood. "I have better things to do than listen to a stubborn doe. Now leave!"

"Oh no, I'm not leaving!" Rosebarb yelled. Felzin just turned around and left the burrow. This was getting way too out of hand. He wouldn't be suprised if they leapt at eachother's throats at any minute.

Rosebarb continued, "I have a bone to pick with you and I want some answers!"

The Head laughed, which sounded more like gagging. "You do? You're not worth my time, Rosebarb. Does these days, like you, are much too bold for their own good."

"You wouldn't be saying that if the Chief Rabbit were here. You wouldn't be saying that if **anyone** **else** were here." _Why did you have leave Felzin? Why?_

"You're right. I wouldn't. But that doesn't make me feel any different," the Head replied in a matter of fact sort of way. "Okay! So you've seen through me. I don't think does are capable of anything but bearing kittens. You could never live up to your grandfather- no doe could. Being Captain of Owsla is a buck's job, Rosebarb. When will you realize this?"

Anger welled up in Rosebarb's chest and she struggled to suppress the urge to attack the Head. He was old, she could take him easily. But instead, she growled, "I'm not resigning. Not for you or anyone. Just to show you, I'll be the best Captain of Owsla this warren has ever seen!" Turning her back on him, Rosebarb left the burrow, followed by laughter from the Head and his stupid advisors. _They won't be laughing when I'm done! I'll show them! I'll show him!"_

_-----------AT SUNSET-----------_

"You've been very hospitable, but I must get back to Efrafa." Sandune got up from where he lay among the tree roots. "I hope you'll think about what we discussed earlier."

"Yes I will. And thank you for the warning," Ashwood replied. "Hopefully nothing is wrong." Turning to Inlethlay, he continued, "Please escort the ambassador to the end of our patrol border and make sure he gets there safely."

Last good-bye's were made and Sandune left Watership Down, escorted by Inlethlay. Nightfall was rapidly approaching and the patrol would be leaving in a few hours. Ashwood had a lot of thinking to do and he still had to speak with Rosebarb. Not to mention he was tired and there was a lot to do around the warren. _I'll just let the patrol go and get more information. Like Sandune said, you can never be too careful._

I know there was a lot of dialouge in this chapter, but hopefully it wasn't boring. Please review!


End file.
